


[PODFIC]How the Rock Python Made Three Meals Out of One Monkey, by Minutia_R

by Thimblerig



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Now, on this occasion, as Kaa was sunning himself, a young monkey dropped out of a tree above him. As thou knowest, the bandar-log have no law, but do each one what pleases him--but if they had a law, it would be this: Thou shalt not leave well enough alone what thou mayest poke with a stick...





	[PODFIC]How the Rock Python Made Three Meals Out of One Monkey, by Minutia_R

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Rock Python Made Three Meals Out of One Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228781) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> CW: a couple of (brief) vomiting scenes.

_Ikki is full of stories half heard and very badly told._  
\--Kaa the Rock Python

Concerning Ikki the Porcupine, all the Jungle People know that he is the most fastidious eater and the greatest liar in the jungle. Mowgli knew it as well as anyone, for Baloo had taught him not only the Law of the Jungle as it concerns the wolves, but also a little bit of the law of each of the peoples of the jungle. The law of the porcupines is twofold: It is better to go hungry than to eat a yam with a spot on it, and it is better to keep silence than to tell the plain, unadorned truth.

Mowgli also knew to keep his distance when Ikki rattled his spines, for not even a leopard cares to tangle with a porcupine who does that. But a leopard lacks the powerful curiosity of a man-cub. The sound of rattling spines might mean a fight between Ikki and some meat-eater whose hunger had made him unwise, or an even more foolish grass-eater who thought his greater size entitled him to steal whatever morsel Ikki had dug up. That would be a thing to see. So Mowgli crept forward--cautiously, peeping through the undergrowth--but closer all the time. Ikki pulled his head suddenly from beneath a log and said, “Hi! Man-cub!”...

** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H0_C_8XcCJecHy3oARh4DErAHN8CfHO6/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) **-

**Author's Note:**

> Music  
> https://freesound.org/people/xserra/sounds/125856/  
> “Violin-Vasu-IIITH” by xserra @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain  
>  _"Improvisation on a raga by Violin Vasu with the violin on the style of Carnatic music and accompanied by an electronic Shruti box."_
> 
> Other Sound Effects:
> 
> Jungle Ambience  
> https://freesound.org/people/Agim/sounds/417872/  
> “Jungle in Maharashtra at night” by Agim @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain 
> 
> Monkey Sounds  
> https://freesound.org/people/AntumDeluge/sounds/417823/  
> “Monkey Imitation 3” by AntumDeluge @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Porcupine Rattle  
> https://freesound.org/people/sandyrb/sounds/86355/  
> “RAINSTICK A INCIDENTAL RATTLE 01” by sandyrb @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution Unported
> 
> Snake Effect 1  
> https://freesound.org/people/Kjell%20Persson/sounds/33458/  
> “Boa Constrictor” by Kjell Persson @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution Unported
> 
> Snake Effect 2  
> https://freesound.org/people/ModdingTR/sounds/234269/  
> “snake hss effect” by ModdingTR @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution Unported
> 
> Tiger Effect  
> https://freesound.org/people/videog/sounds/149190/  
> “tiger roar” by videog @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution Unported
> 
> Vomit Effect  
> https://freesound.org/people/Electron%20John/sounds/82543/  
> “cat vomit 2” by Electron John @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain - noise shifted lower by podficcer. According to Electron John's notes, the cat is named “Monkey”. Such is life. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fulflls the Podfic Bingo squares "Fairy Tale" and "Lower Pitch Effect". :-)


End file.
